The Dragon's Child
by Ashy
Summary: PART 2 ADDED (5XSP) Life seems peaceful for the Changs in China, until Wufei senses something is threatening the life of his son, and a jealous Clan make evil plans....
1. Part 1

The Dragon's Child  
  
By: Ashy  
  
( This is one of the first things I ever wrote for GW, I wrote this about a year ago before I knew all the 'facts' but I decided I might as well stick it up with my other stuff. So sorry if some things are wrong ^^;;, I probably know that now!)  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do NOT own anything from Gundam Wing and never will!!! The other characters are mine, tho.  
  
  
AC 205 - China  
  
The little boy stared, transfixed by the falling blossoms as their small white shapes glided aimlessly down from the tree outside the window and met the ground.  
  
" Aren't they beautiful, Mama," he commented, pointing from the seat on which he sat. His feet barely touched the floor and he swung his legs happily.  
  
" Yes, they're lovely," his mother answered absentmindedly. She chuckled a little at her son's interest, and the acute attention he paid to the world around him. It was so rare in a child of four. He was just a baby - a Little Dragon, so his father called him, as a pet name. But his real name was Shen-ling Chang, the newest member of the Dragon Clan. The only other member to remain alive was his young and honourable father, Wufei Chang.  
  
" Mama, hurry, I have things to do!" the little boy urged, shuffling impatiently, as his mother secured his long ebony hair into a tight braid which hung down the nape of his neck.  
  
" How's that?" she asked, turning him to face the mirror. She knew her son was unhappy if even a strand of hair made contact with his face. Such a perfectionist. Shen-ling scrutinized his reflection in the glass.  
  
" I look like a warrior," he said with a grin, exposing his ivory baby teeth. " Papa says I will be a warrior. He's says it's in my blood. The Ancestors told him."  
  
His mother's scarlet lips curved into a smile. She gazed out of the window at the little knoll on which stood the family temple. " Is that so? Your father spends a little too much time with his ancestors," she smiled, fondly. " But I suppose the Solitary Dragon must have his retreat."  
  
Shen-ling observed his mother's face in the glass. She looked so different to him. He resembled his father - everyone said so. His mother had a kind, noble face to match her personality. Her hair was not the jet black of the native Chinese women, it was dark blonde and twisted down by her ears. Subsequently, her eyes were not dark, but a twinkling limpid blue. She was of Chinese decent but that was where it ended. She didn't even have a Chinese name. Her name was Sally.  
  
Once she released him, Shen-ling made for the door and bounded outside into the sunshine. His mother stood, hand-on-hip at the door and called: " Take care, Son." She knew where he was going. He was going to seek out his childhood companion, Lien Chi, the daughter of Sally's friend, Mrs. Chi who worked in the paddy fields nearby.  
  
Sally had many friends in the area, especially as she was the village doctor. She had thought that she would be lonely once she moved to rural China, after working in the Preventers with Wufei up until Shen-ling was a year old.  
She had found coping with the demands of a young child just too much of a strain on her work, and as times were much more peaceful, she was rarely needed anyway. She still kept in contact with her old friends, Lady Une and Lucrezia Noin. The last she'd heard, Noin had married her partner, Zechs.  
  
Sally was happy for Noin. The two women had been firm friends ever since they had met each other. Sally's taste in justice-ranting male chauvinists had baffled Noin and whilst she hadn't particularly warmed to Wufei, whether he was fifteen or twenty-one, she had accepted their marriage as 'strange but true'.   
She had been delighted to discover Sally was having a child but Lady Une was more concerned that Sally had still insisted on working right up until a week before the child's birth. Sally Po was always a stubborn woman, a perfect match for her husband.  
  
" Wufei," she whispered happily, as the handsome young man emerged from the temple and came to greet her.  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
" Where is my Little Dragon?" Wufei inquired. " I hope he isn't off somewhere dishonoring me."  
  
" He's gone to play in the fields," his wife answered, her nose twitching.  
  
" What's the matter, woman?" Wufei demanded.  
  
" Nothing. You just reek of incense," Sally replied, then added teasingly, " What did the Ancestors have to say?"  
  
Wufei glared. " Nothing really. Nothing at all."  
  
Sally studied his face. Usually spending time in the temple made Wufei calmer as he felt more connected to his past. Today, he was noticeably tense and his face looked troubled. Sally attempted to massage his shoulders to release the pressure but he shrugged her off.  
  
Seeing the concern in her eyes, Wufei relented. " I'm sorry, woman."  
  
Sally grinned inwardly. The word 'sorry' uttered from the lips of Wufei Chang was music to her ears. It was proof of how she influenced him for the better and how her years of gentle understanding were not all a complete waste.   
  
" You're forgiven," she answered, pulling him close.   
  
Though he'd never admit it, Wufei liked being close to her. The former men of importance in the Dragon Clan had rarely shown much affection to their wives. Women were for cooking and cleaning. Wufei knew he must love his own wife for more than keeping up to the housework. Her skills in domestic tasks were practically non-existent; Sally was always sweeping dust under the rug, cramming junk into the closet to save tidying and eating with a knife and fork as she STILL couldn't properly master the art of chopsticks. To top everything off, she was a terrible cook and the three of them often survived on charred rice and noodles. But Sally was a genuine carer and a wonderful mother, and this far outweighed her faults.  
  
" Okay, what is the matter?" Sally pressed. " I know something is wrong. I might be a woman but I'm not stupid."  
  
Wufei almost smiled at this. Sally was anything BUT stupid. His face dropped again and he stiffened.  
  
" I sense some sort of danger," he murmured.  
  
" What kind of danger?" Sally asked, almost motheringly, being well used to her husband's intensities. He was probably just being too cautious.  
  
" To the Clan," Wufei answered, his dark eyes showing fear. " To our Little Dragon."  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
" Lien! You can't be a warrior when you grow up!" Shen-ling persisted, as he and his young friend stalked through the flower fields.  
  
The little girl gave a snort and tossed her black pigtails; " Why not?"  
  
" Because you're a girl," Shen-ling answered, knowingly. " Papa says all girls are weak and shouldn't fight. You'll understand when you're older."  
  
" Older?! I am eight years old and you're only four. How come you act as if you're my teacher?" Lien replied in annoyance. " Don't you want to play-fight?"  
  
" No. I don't fight girls. You know that. My Papa says that's dishonorable."  
  
" Your papa says a lot of things, doesn't he?" Lien answered. " What does your mama ever tell you?"  
  
" She tells me I am special," Shen-ling answered.  
  
" Ha, every mama thinks their child's special - especially if they're a son," Lien said with a slight frown.  
  
The two children didn't speak after that, they lay down in the flowers silently with their own thoughts.  
  
Suddenly, Lien spoke up. " Tell me, Shen-ling, why are you so special?"  
  
" Because I am the heir of the Dragon Clan."  
  
*****  
  
The first of the two men lowered his binoculars. " That's him. That's the one Master Yen wanted."  
  
" You sure?" the other asked. " Imagine his wrath if we brought him the wrong kid."  
  
" I'm positive, idiot. You heard what he said to that girl. Got the baton ready?"  
  
" This seems a bit cruel..."  
  
" Shut up, what kind of a weakling are you? That's not a child, it's a Dragon."  
  
" But couldn't we just throw him in a sack?"  
  
The other man spat; " What, and have him kicking and screaming until his father comes and puts a knife to our throats?"  
  
" Well what about the girl?"  
  
" It doesn't matter about her. She won't give us away. I'll see to that."  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
Wufei was practicing his marshal arts in his room when a frantic beating on the door disturbed his concentration. Sally rushed to open it and Mr. and Mrs. Chi tumbled inside, the father holding the unconscious body of his daughter, Lien.   
  
" Good gracious, what happened?" Sally gasped, her medical instincts taking charge at once.  
  
" She was late for her supper and I set out to look for her and chanced upon her in a flower field, totally unconscious," Mr. Chi said angrily. "I thought she was dead!"  
  
Sally caressed the bleeding lump on the little girl's head. " She's suffered a blow. Poor child," she said, as Mrs. Chi wept. " But she won't die."  
  
Wufei stormed into the company. " Where is my son?" he demanded.  
  
" I don't know," Mr. Chi admitted, his eyes on his daughter.  
  
" Well didn't you look for him, you weakling?" Wufei roared. Mr. Chi drew back.  
  
" Wufei! Don't be so selfish!" Sally scolded whilst rubbing antiseptic lotion on the wound. Secretly, Sally's stomach was knotted with worry at the whereabouts of her son.  
  
" I am going to search for Shen-ling!" Wufei announced, then turned in the doorway. " If he is hurt, I will hold you personally responsible, Sally."  
  
He flounced out. Sally ignored him, though his words cut through her heart. She knew Wufei was very volatile and he had every reason to be anxious but he had never threatened her in that way before. It occurred to her that Wufei was only fiercely possessive of things he really treasured. He had risked life and limb to protect her because he loved her. And he loved his son. Shen-ling was Wufei's weakness and he was on the brink of madness at the thought of losing him.  
  
Half and hour later, Wufei hadn't returned and Lien Chi had slowly regained her consciousness. Her parents were greatly relieved but disturbed at the fact their daughter could not remember a thing about her ordeal. Sally tried to assure them her memory would return in time. She tried to comfort them as they left for home. That was Sally's way - to push her own anxieties to the back of her mind to help others. Sally was quietly glad Wufei's attitude was slightly more selfish. She hoped with all her heart that he would find Shen-ling.  
  
*****  
  
Later that evening, when the sky was almost black, Sally brushed away her tears and opened the door to greet the white clothed figure of her husband, which emerged from the darkness. To her dismay, Wufei was alone.  
  
He didn't speak as he entered the house and sat heavily down on a chair. The silence was almost unbearable.  
  
" Well?" Sally demanded, unable to keep the atmosphere.  
  
" He's gone," Wufei relied in a soft, cold tone. " I know he's been abducted. This was what my Ancestors were warning me of."  
  
" I am so sorry," Sally said, fresh tears spilling out of her eyes. Finally, she broke down into large, heart-wrenching sobs, hiding her face from Wufei's sultry glare.  
  
Wufei had never seen her cry much before. He'd seen her shed tears a few times, but never collapse under the weight of her misery. She had always been such a strong woman. It suddenly occurred to him; Sally loves her son just as I do. She has lost a son, just as I have. And she will find him, just as I will.   
  
His face softened and he freely let his own tears tumble down his cheeks. He reached out for Sally and the two of them poured out their sorrow, until Wufei pulled away from the embrace, his expression soiled with smoldering anger.  
  
" I am not angry at you, Sally, I am angry at those dishonorable pieces of filth who have dared to put their hands our son!" Wufei seethed. "And believe me, when I find them, their lives shall taint the Earth no more. Yes, I will restore justice. I will find my Little Dragon!"  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
Shen-ling screwed his eyes up and tried to focus on his surroundings. The pain in his head throbbed and as he moved his hand to nurse his wound, he found his black hair matted and sticky. He guessed he must have blacked out after being struck, though he wasn't sure what had really happened.  
  
His little body was lying on a stone cold floor in some sort of underground chamber. It was no place to be harbouring a frightened four-year-old child or any other human being for that matter. Shen-ling's black almond eyes darted around the prison but the light was dim and it was hard to see. The dull ache in his head affected his vision, though he was sure he could hear rats scuttling about somewhere near. He tensed.  
  
If the child had learned anything from Wufei and Sally it was no matter how you are treated, keep your dignity at all times. This meant not letting whoever had hurt him get the satisfaction of seeing him break. This was a tall order for someone of Shen-ling's tender years but he was determined that he would be a true warrior someday and he wasn't going to let his father or the Dragon Clan down by showing weakness.  
  
" Mama, Papa, I'm going to be strong," Shen-ling called into the darkness, in a small, wavering voice.  
  
One of Shen-ling's captors, who had brought the boy some food, lingered outside the cell before entering. It almost made him feel a sense of shame to hear an infant speaking with such integrity, the kind he himself had never possessed.  
  
  
*****  
  
Shen-ling flinched as the light flooded into the cell, and a tall and strange Chinese man entered with a tray of food and a little cup of water.  
  
" Who are you?" Shen-ling asked, shakily. " Why am I in here?"  
  
" My name is Shiang Po," said the man, avoiding the second question. " I have been guarding you since you came here yesterday. I will stay now whilst you eat this."  
  
Shiang moved the bowl of what looked like mushy porridge under Shen-ling's nose. The little boy refused and turned his head away. His headache and nausea suppressed all feelings of hunger. Shiang moved the cup of water towards his tiny hostage instead. " Drink this."  
  
Shen-ling tried to move but he ached all over and his limbs would not allow it. Shiang Po supported the little child behind the shoulders and eased the cup to his lips. Shiang knew he wasn't supposed to treat prisoners with such tenderness but even as the weak man as he considered himself to be, couldn't mistreat a youngster for the sake of buckling under Master Yen.   
With the forceful and ruthless Tao Yi working alongside him, it was difficult to wriggle out of committing crimes such as rendering this child unconscious before locking him away ready to be presented to Master Yen, the vicious enemy of the Dragon Clan and all it's descendents. Right now, alone with the boy, Shiang could demonstrate his more merciful persona. It was probably the only compassion the poor young tyke would get.  
  
" Why am I here, sir?" Shen-ling inquired again, after gulping down the liquid.  
  
" I cannot say," Shiang answered regretfully. " Now get some sleep, son."  
  
Shen-ling became a little lethargic and slumped against Shiang's chest. His eyelids could not help but droop and within minutes, the child was asleep. This left Shiang alone with his thoughts.   
  
As Shiang held little Shen-ling in his arms, he remembered his own son, who had died eighteen years prior, along with Shiang's youngest daughter. They had been executed as traitors with his wife, Maria. She had refused to follow Master Yen's ideals of purging the L5 Colony in space of the Dragon Clan and other smaller clans like it.   
  
Shiang felt bitterly that he hadn't had the strength of character to make a stand for what was right. This passiveness and ability to switch off from all thoughts of honour had greatly troubled his wife, who had a strong mind and a good sense of integrity, despite having no Chinese bloodlines. She had eventually tired of her husband and dishonored her clan by walking out on him, taking her three children - a son and two daughters with her.  
  
Shiang had done nothing to stop his clan carrying out the extermination. He was too afraid, too weak. He was only informed of the death of Maria and two of the children, then aged fifteen and seven, two days later. He never knew what happened to the other child. His most precious child. The girl of ten years. The one with the sense of justice and a will to heal others.  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
The morning tranquility was shattered as an aircraft roared into view and landed on the grassland near the house in which Wufei and Sally lived. Out came a flustered young woman of about Sally's age, sporting short dark violet hair. Alongside her was a rather sedate looking gentleman, with long flowing hair, almost white in colouring, though he bore not the years to go with it. The two were dressed in a sort of military style and appeared prepared for their mission.  
  
" Noin! Zechs!" Sally hollered, dashing to meet them. " I am eternally grateful to you for coming to our aid at such short notice."  
  
" I'm just glad we found this place," Noin sighed. " I never realized China was so big."  
  
Sally and Noin embraced as old friends while Zechs examined his surroundings. Wufei emerged from the house and cast a dubious glance at the other woman. He hadn't minded the idea of a strong soldier like Zechs aiding them on their mission to find Shen-ling, but it was typical that he had to bring along his wife too. What good would Noin be? She was just a woman. Despite the obvious misgivings, Sally had convinced him to treat Noin with respect and Wufei had agreed for the purpose of his code of honour.  
  
Sally had changed from the Chinese style dresses she found she wore too often these days, into her old Preventers uniform that had laid dormant in the wardrobe for so long. Wufei was wearing his usual Chinese attire, which wasn't to be questioned.  
  
" So the lad went missing yesterday evening, how do we have a clue where to start looking?" Zechs queried.  
  
" I have a feeling I know where he might be," Wufei replied, darkly, as they climbed into the craft. Sally wanted to pilot, as she missed that part of her career, but Noin said she might be out of practice and it would be better if Zechs did. " I think he's been kidnapped by the Yen Clan."  
  
" Yen Clan?" The memory pained Sally greatly.  
  
" Yes," Wufei continued. " When I was younger, I knew of the Yen Clan whose leader greatly opposed Master Long of the mine. He claimed he would eventually eradicate the Dragon Clan and I suppose when the L5 Colony exploded, he got half his wish. But there was still me..."  
  
Sally suddenly hung her head and fiddled with her seat belt. Wufei's brow creased suspiciously.  
  
" What is it, Sally?" Noin asked, who was sitting beside her.  
  
" The Yen Clan.....my father was part of that," Sally spoke up in a subdued tone. Her heart lurched at the memory. " They wanted total domination. I remember my mother wasn't happy and she took me and my brother and sister to live elsewhere. She dishonoured the clan by leaving my father and rebelling against what Master Yen wanted."  
  
" What happened?" Noin pressed. Sally blinked away her tears and looked down at her lap.  
  
" The Yen soldiers tracked us down and attacked us. They took my mother, brother and little sister away for execution. They knew she would have corrupted our minds against the clan so there was no point sparing our young lives. But I escaped. I don't know how, I just managed to hide in the foliage and they eventually gave up looking. I didn't matter to them. I was just a weedy ten-year-old and they probably thought I'd perish anyway. "  
  
" But you survived," Noin said with a smile.  
  
" Yeah, I wandered until I found someone to take me in," Sally explained, her voice faltering. " It was a wise old lady with skills in medicine. She told me I would be a doctor one-day as I cared for her through her old age. When she died when I was sixteen, I went to fulfill what she had wanted of me."  
  
Wufei felt tears in his own eyes. He had never heard Sally tell the tale of her life. He had thought she'd become such a strong woman from having a secure childhood but clearly this hadn't been the case. Sally had got through because she was Sally. Even Zechs looked slightly moved by such a tragic tale.  
  
Sally's clouded blue eyes met Wufei's that glistened like pools of black ink. The two shared a moment of realization: " They're going to kill our son."  
  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
AN: Well, I'll post the concluding part soon if anyone wants it! 


	2. Part 2

Part 2  
  
AN: Yeah, I know nothing about Chinese names, these are just what I gathered. I used some names of Mulan *sniggers*  
  
  
Master Yen sat ensconced on a large throne-like chair when Shen-ling was dragged before him, arms bound, cutting into his young flesh. The small boy was clearly terrified as he stared across the dark chamber at the man before him.  
  
A few guards stood silently by their master. Tao Yi kept a rough grasp on the child while Shiang Po stood beside him solemnly.  
  
" Ah, so this is the next descendant of the Dragon Clan!" Master Yen exclaimed mockingly. " He's of mixed blood, I can tell. I shall not be disposing of this pathetic little creature just yet, though. We need to wait for his daddy to cotton on where he is and get caught in our snare. I shall not be happy until the Solitary Dragon is destroyed!"  
  
" My father will never be defeated by you weaklings!" Shen-ling hissed defiantly. For this insolence, he received a sharp kick from Tao.   
  
Master Yen just sneered; " We'll see about that, shall we? "  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
  
" The red flag of the Yen Clan is prominently marked with a black dragon," Sally recalled. " We should be able to see it from the craft. It can't be far. I'm sure it's somewhere near here."  
  
The terrain was mountainous and low clouds often obstructed Zechs' view. Despite this, the four of them were determined to uproot the whereabouts of the Yen Clan. Everything about the situation pointed to them as responsible.  
  
Wufei looked over his shoulder. They had been up in the air for about an hour now. Noin hadn't had much sleep since she and Zechs had set off to China, as she had flown the craft for most of the journey and Zechs had only taken over after they had refueled a few hours before landing. Obviously, she was weary and was resting with her head on Sally's shoulder.   
  
" Weak woman," Wufei muttered to himself.  
  
Sally was staring mournfully out of the window, a few tears escaping from her blue eyes now and then, desperately searching for any sign of the Yen Clan.  
  
Wufei felt pity for her. He knew he felt exactly the same. He lay back in his seat and thought about Shen-ling. His only child, his Little Dragon. Wufei remembered the day Shen-ling was born in a military hospital near the Preventers' base. Like she did with everything, Sally had just gotten on with the labour and crushed her pain. It was only then when Wufei had realized that women were actually stronger than he'd perceived. Or maybe it was just Sally.  
  
He recalled the first time he'd held his son in his arms. The baby was so innocent and unspoiled. Wufei remembered the tiny heartbeat against his chest. There was never such an enchanting moment than this and he realized he would do anything for that child. Of course he had rarely got any quality time alone with his son, as there was Lady Une, Noin and others, not to mention Sally herself, cooing pathetically over the newborn. But Wufei didn't really mind much as he would be the one to teach and guide Shen-ling, as he grew older. The Little Dragon was his pride and joy...  
  
Sally's sudden shriek woke up Noin and Wufei lost all train of thought. " I can see the flag! I'm sure that's it!"  
  
The small dwelling of the Yen Clan was shrouded with mist but the red flag blowing threateningly in the wind was clear. Zechs prepared to land the craft. Noin rubbed her eyes and loaded her gun. Sally took another of the handguns and Zechs bore the last. Wufei clutched his sword and prepared himself for almost definite war.  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
  
" If Chang Wufei doesn't make an appearance within two days, then I shall eliminate Shen-ling," Master Yen announced to his clan. " I was hoping keeping the boy alive would make it easier taunt his father and ensure he submits to us."  
  
Shen-ling's dark eyes widened in horror. He desperately wanted his mother's comforting arms around him at this moment in time, telling him everything would be okay - but there was no way this was going to turn out all right. If his father didn't arrive within two days, Shen-ling would be killed, and if he did, they'd both be killed. Shen-ling knew he should have more faith in his father's abilities than that.  
  
" Let me go you ugly piece of.... (He wasn't going to dishonour himself)!" Shen-ling snapped, sounding like a baby lion trying to roar.  
  
Master Yen had little patience. " Tao Yi, deal with the little rat."  
  
  
Tao kicked Shen-ling and sent him rolling across the floor. Shen-ling yelped in pain. He attempted a second blow but the sound of gunshots filled the air, the door was rammed open and four figures emerged from the light outside.  
  
Shen-ling recognized his father and mother, but had never seen the other man or woman before. They were holding guns and pointing them threateningly. Shen-ling had never seen his mother with a weapon but she looked as if she'd had years of experience by the way she had the gun cocked and her finger stroking the trigger.  
  
" How dare you harm my son," Wufei snarled. Tao sneered and gave the child another kick. He was consequently met by a bullet delivered by Noin and crumpled to the floor.   
  
The others of the clan were unarmed at the present, and each one of them knew their knives couldn't win over a spray of bullets anyway. Zechs reminded them of this and proved just what cowards they really were, as the majority of them fled for their lives. The only two to remain were Master Yen himself and Shiang Po.  
  
Master Yen was glaring at Wufei with bitter hatred in his jet black eyes. Wufei returned the expression, fingering the hilt on his sword.  
  
Shiang wasn't interested in the conflict going on at that moment; his eyes were fixed on the blonde woman freeing her son from his cruel binds and cradling him against her chest. He knew her by the way she spoke so gently and nursed the little boy's injuries. The way she had always done to her teddy bears as a little girl when playing doctors. It was Sally Po, his daughter.  
  
"Sally, it's you, isn't it? My daughter!" Shiang exclaimed. Sally turned and stared the man in the eye.  
  
"Father..." she replied, recognizing him instantly. He obviously looked a lot older but Sally could still see the troubled look in his eyes - the look of a weak, frightened man, totally overpowered by his leader.  
  
Wufei broke away from his glare directed at Master Yen, to look at his wife. She was trying to keep her pent-up emotions at bay but looking upon the face of her father, which she had tried to forget for so long, just brought the events of her childhood almost back to reality. It was as if they were happening all over again.  
  
" I just want to forget!" Sally whimpered. Shen-ling nuzzled against her neck to comfort his mother. "Leave me alone, Father, leave my son alone and most of all, leave Chang Wufei alone or....or...he will KILL you!"  
  
  
~ * ~   
  
  
Shiang sighed deeply, and glanced over at Zechs, Noin and Wufei, who looked about to strike at any false move. Then, he turned to Master Yen.  
  
" Master, I am sorry but I cannot support you in the purging of the Dragon Clan. Not when their heir is my own grandson. I cannot betray my daughter. I failed her once and I shall not fail her again."  
  
" You fool! You are a treacherous rebel - just like the rest of the Po's!" roared Master Yen, snatching his knife. Before anything could be done, he brutally punished Shiang Po so there was no hope of the man ever clinging onto his life. He fell to the floor, as Sally untangled herself from her son and knelt at her father's side.  
  
" Father. I respect you now. I forgive you," she whispered and kissed his cheek. Shiang Po smiled weakly and drew his last breath, brushing his hand over his daughter's soft hair. Sally took his hand, still warm, and her face crumpled with anxiety. Then a burning anger spread over her usually calm features.  
  
Sally stood up and lunged at Master Yen, knocking him back a little and dropping her gun in the process. Master Yen saw this as a perfect oppurtunity to blackmail Wufei into challenging him, as Zechs and Noin had evidently run out of bullets so could not attack him.  
  
He snatched Sally by the collar and shook her forcefully, screaming: " Who do you think you are, you impudent woman! You filthy half-breed! Your father was a pathetic excuse for a man - not even full-blood himself, and you rank below him as a woman!"  
  
Shen-ling was disturbed by the treatment his mother was recieving and ran to his father for protection. Wufei pushed him aside. He wasn't in the mood for comforting his son; he was in the mood for murder. Noin put down her useless gun and took the shaking child in her arms, soothing him.  
  
Wufei sprang forward, brandishing his sword, but Master Yen held his own knife against Sally's slender neck. She cringed at the cool metal pressing against her skin. " One wrong move and this wretched woman you dare to call your wife will meet a sorry end. Unless, of course, you decide to challenge me to a battle, in which case, I shall free her."  
  
Wufei's anger simmered and he nodded. " All right, have your wish. But if there is any justice in this world, you will lose."  
  
Master Yen fingered his knife and smirked. " You're not afraid, are you Chang?"  
  
Wufei curled up his lip in disgust. Master Yen relased his grasp on Sally and tossed her aside like a limp rag. She returned to her fallen father's side. Yen's mistreating of her had caused her a few neck injuries. Wufei wasn't going to let him get away with it.  
  
  
  
~* ~  
  
  
The two began to clash knives almost at once. Wufei was a skilled fighter and his foot-work was excellent. Master Yen, on the other hand was used to being protected by his clan and had not had a man-to-man battle for quite a while. Despite this, he wasn't giving Wufei an easy ride.   
  
Zechs, Noin and Sally watched with their hearts in their mouths, though each one was quietly confident Wufei would be the victor. Shen-ling still clutched onto Noin's jacket, whispering: " Papa."  
  
The two men were hurling abuse at each other and Sally wondered whether she should cover her son's ears.  
Wufei managed to bash Master Yen, the impact sending the older man careering backwards into the wall, his knife slipping from his grasp.  
  
Wufei jabbed the blade of his sword into his victims' neck, not enough to kill him, just to unnerve him. " Now you're at my mercy, Yen," he sneered. " Did you honestly think you could defeat me? You weakling. Now give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you right here on the spot."  
  
Master Yen gulped, as he peered into the eyes of his young aggressor. " Because.....I......surrender. Now you know....there...is....no....honour in killing.....someone who has surrendered.......a weakling...is there.....Chang?"  
  
Wufei glowered at his enemy, knowing there was some truth to his words. There was no point in cold-blooded murder. He withdrew the sword, to the horror of the others. Only Sally understood.  
  
Master Yen eyed Wufei then bowed with a hint of insincerity, a smirk forming on his lips. " Oh thank you, most merciful one," he simpered.  
  
Zechs stiffened and moved to another angle of the room, his eyes fixed on Master Yen's next move. Master Yen bent over a little, clutching his heart in pretend relief. Wufei frowned and put down his sword.  
  
" Wufei! Look out!" Sally shrieked, as Master Yen regained the possession of his knife.  
  
Seeing as Wufei was unarmed, Yen managed to yank him round and point his own knife to Wufei's throat. There was no chance he would spare his opponent, he just wanted to taunt Wufei a little more, as the other's were powerless to do anything.  
  
" I guess you'll be meeting Master Long very shortly," Yen said. " Then you can tell him what a failure you made of the Dragon Clan and your wife can join her treacherous family, too. And I shan't be sparing your son. What do you have to say before you die, Chang?"  
  
" Kisama!" Wufei hissed.  
  
Master Yen raised his knife then a shot was fired and he collapsed. Wufei turned, alarmed, to see Zechs stood behind the fallen body of the enemy, holding the gun Sally had dropped. He had realised the gun was still loaded and this was the only way to preserve Wufei's life.  
  
" Why? Why did you kill him?" Wufei demanded. " I was....weak....I deserved my fate... I let the enemy triumph! Why, Zechs?"  
  
Zechs tossed back his flaxen hair and lowered the gun. " Because unlike you, I have no code of honour to obey," he replied.  
  
Despite his wounded pride, Wufei had to agree this man had saved his life, that of Sally and his child, and at least deserved some gratitude.  
  
" Zechs Marquise, I never thought there'd come a day when I'd say this, but I and the Dragon Clan owe you our lives."  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
  
Zechs was loading the supplies into the craft, as Wufei made his daily visit to the Dragon Clan temple. Zechs had helped him lay Shiang Po to rest there yesterday so Sally could have a part of her own family with her, too.  
  
Sally was bathing Shen-ling inside the house, accompanied by Noin. The two woman were chatting and catching up on old times, despite the pain of having to see the little child's bruises as he was undressed.  
  
" I'm sorry I couldn't be at you and Zechs' wedding," Sally said regretfully, pulling her son out of the bath tub and wrapping him in a white towel. " Though I knew you'd end up together."  
  
" I think I would have self-detonated if Zechs had fallen for someone else," Noin admitted. " That reminds me, I wonder what happened to Heero Yuy and the other Gundam pilots."  
  
" I know what happened to the fifth one," Sally laughed, towelling Shen-ling dry so that he squealed in annoyance. " Though I think you were pretty safe. I mean, who else could end up with Zechs?"  
  
" Well who else could end up with Wufei Chang?" Noin snickered, all in good humour, and the two of them shared another moment of laughter.  
  
" Mama, what's a Gundam?" Shen-ling piped up, his voice muffled by the towel.  
  
" Ask your father," Sally replied, ruffling his hair.  
  
Once Shen-ling was dry, Sally dressed him and combed his wet, waist-length hair into a tight braid. " Duo Maxwell, eat your heart out," she said with a chuckle.  
  
" Who's Duo Maxwell?" Shen Ling asked.  
  
" Nobody, now you just run along and play," Sally answered. Shen-ling happily obliged.  
  
Noin watched the little boy's retreating figure with a sentimental gaze. " You're a really good mother, Sally," she commented. " I just hope I will be too."  
  
Sally turned and peered into her friends soft violet eyes, looking for the spark she remembered in herself.  
  
" What are you searching for?" Noin asked, blinking.  
  
" I knew it, I had my suspicions but I kept quiet," Sally replied, triumphantly. " You're having a baby, aren't you!"  
  
Noin smiled and patted her currently flat stomach. " Yes. I'm only two months gone so Zechs and I have got plently of time to let Lady Une know and set up a stable home. Relena was delighted."  
  
" Congratulations!" Sally exclaimed, swamping Noin with a hug. " I just know you'll have a wonderful family. And I hope the child brings you as must joy as Shen-ling brings me."  
  
  
  
~ * ~  
  
  
  
Noin and Zechs bid farewell a half hour later. Sally and Noin had promised to make more of an effort to keep in touch, though it was still a little emotional having to say goodbye.  
  
As the craft took to the morning sky and disappeared, Wufei emerged from the temple, a calm and composed expression on his face. Sally was relieved. She wandered up onto the grassy knoll to stand beside him.  
  
" What are you looking at?" she inquired softly.  
  
A gentle smile spread over Wufei's features. " Our son."  
  
Sally stared down into the garden to see Shen-ling crouched under the blossom tree gathering the fallen petals.  
She tucked her arm in Wufei's and gave her husband a questioning look.  
  
" He says they're for his grandfather," Wufei explained with the tender smile only Sally had ever witnessed. " Your father."  
  
" How sweet of him," Sally laughed fondly. " Did I mention Zechs and Noin are expecting a child?"  
  
Wufei arched an eyebrow and then he shook his head, smirking. " I guess it was only a matter of time..."  
  
" Oh can't you ever just be pleased for someone?" Sally grumbled, squeezing his arm.  
  
" I...am, it's just I wouldn't want that foolish woman Noin as the mother of my children!"  
  
" Well that's why you married me," Sally reminded him.  
  
Wufei nodded. " Absolutely. Well, I must say, you've done me proud, Onna."  
  
Sally punched him gently; " Call me by my real name, Wuffy."  
  
" Sally," he smiled, and kissed her.  
  
Down in the shaded garden, Shen-ling examined the white petals in his hands, deciding he needed a bigger range of colour. He knew just where to look. Turning to motion to his parents that he was leaving, he gave his mother a meek smile and his father a respectful bow. Then, watched under the adoring gaze of his parents, the Little Dragon turned and headed towards the flower fields.  
  
  
The End  
  
~*~  
AN: Sorry this part is shorter, it always kinda happens when I write a longer fic and break it up...oh yeah, I wondered since I wrote this fic, why would Wufei use Japanese words? Well, that's just fandom for ya ^^;;. If I learn the Chinese version, maybe I'll alter it...well, this was one of my earlier ones I suppose.  
  
I am thinking I might write an epilogue or something if I have time, just something to add onto the story because I feel like it, what do you peeps think? 


End file.
